the_holy_rocannic_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Caelus ca Philippus CDXI de Sanctorum
Caelus ca Philippus is the 1,578th Emperor of Rocan. He ascended the throne at the death of his father. Despite this, he was the 12th Prince prior to his ascension. Early Years Birth At the time of his birth, his father was already Emperor, as Daedalus CLXXI. He was the 12th Prince, 22 Princes and Princesses having been born before him. His mother, Roma, who, as the 23rd wife of the Emperor, was simply given the title, Imperial Consort, would have little difficulty delivering in the vast, cavernous rooms of the Imperial Cathedral Palace. He would be named Caelus ca Philippus, after Caelus the God of the skies at his birth and immediately placed into the care of Governesses and his own household would be formed, appointed his nursemaids, tutors, masters and clerics. He would rarely if ever speak to his parents as was the norm with most princes remaining in their Household until of age to partake in the court ceremony. From a young age, he made it his duty to study hard in his subjects, particularly economics, politics and the study of neo-theology. However, on the side, he took particular interest in poisons, brought up to expect that his position would never be certain. Education His governess, the Duchess of Galmoray, would see to instructing him on matters of avoiding his death, the Imperial Family being quite adept at manipulation. He was taught how to use poisons, the varying sorts and their ability and effects on the individuals. Of course, he was never educated in true battle tactics as melee actions were considered too messy for court, and were frowned upon by society as being too outright and brutal. Subtle, manipulative measures were placed above all else, which would indicate the victor's intelligence above the rest. While being taught in such measures as poisons, he would also stand by his tutors, who would continue to educate him in Rocannic language, and would likewise spend their time perfecting his etiquette and his knowledge of the court. His mother, who herself had been the 17th Princess until her brothers position as Emperor when she was made his future consort, knew of his position and difficulty. This would not out of any care for her son, but out of care for her own position. It was in her interest, after all, to ensure that her son should become Emperor. She would spend time inculcating a relationship between her son and his younger siblings when possible, agreeing with other Imperial Consorts who were parents of these children that it was in their best interest to ensure the survival. After all, as much as Imperial Princes formed cliques and factions amongst themselves, so too did the Consorts. He would, therefore, be exposed to a working relationship with several young siblings, forming particularly close bonds with his immediately younger sisters and brothers, though he remained indifferent to the youngest of his siblings. Adulthood By the age of 20, he was sent off to the planet Sulverii to undertake the purifying ritual in order to make it possible for him to claim himself, God, in the advent of his ascension. This was a ritual attended by all Imperial family when of age 20. It would be carried out by the Holy Cardinal of the 2nd Rank, who would draw blood from Caelus on the high altar, infusing the blood with that of the sanctified wine and sharing in the communion. Several lengthy prayers would be made before he would officially be sanctified and proclaimed saintly, the term used for a prince who has completed the ceremony and possible claimant to the rank of Christ Incarnate. He would spend the next 30 years of his court life indulging in the finest wine and foods that could be offered to him, holding lavish parties and orgies in the apartments he held. He was known for his ostentatious lifestyle, his skin would be dyed porcelain white, though often enjoying lavender dye and mint dye when holding a party. His hair would be dyed for every mood and event he could wish for. Meanwhile, he was known for his bright outfits with deeply coloured embroidery work. He would come to an agreement with his younger sister, 14th Princess Iuno no Petellia, to work together toward the throne. This was easier by this point as, of the 22 older siblings, 9 had died from infighting and murder. Their eldest brother, the 1st Prince Neptunus, would still be alive and was determined to keep his position. However, Caelus and Neptunus would soon become involved in a rather dramatic affair, having convinced him that they could work together, so much so that Iuno no Petellia had come to believe Caelus had forgotten their plan. The affair would last 7 years, in which time Caelus would use Neptunus's stronger physique to help remove several princes above his own rank, 6 of their siblings dying during this time. By the end of these 7 years, Neptunus would be dead in his bed in a compromising situation, and only 3 older siblings between Caelus and the throne. Marriage By the age of 50, he would be wed to his 1st cousin, Mariae ri Venus, in a grand celebration thrown in the Imperial Cathedral Chapel. The pair had been unified as Mariae was known for her idyllic appearance, and this was considered to make her the perfect Marian figure for Caelus's planned reign. The ceremony would be officiated by the Holy Cardinal of the 2nd rank as was his station. As a result of the union, Mariae was taken to the planet Sulverii to partake in her own ceremony which would make her eligible to claim herself Mother of God incarnate, should her husband take the throne. The ceremony would go ahead without complication, with many noble courtiers in attendance to see the ceremony, however, the lack of Princes was increasingly obvious, with only 12 princes of the 32 Princes there had once been. Following the ceremony, the two would return to the Imperial Cathedral, where they would lead the procession to the bedchamber for the ceremony of the Immaculate Conception, the traditional belief that any child born of an Imperial Prince is born in purity and without sin. They would bring forth a child several months later, naming him Iuppiter. Now he would have to deal with the remaining elder siblings. Currently, the heir would be 6th Princess Augustina gu Lucci. He would work his way to ensure her death, bringing himself into her circle, though she remained wary of him. By now, many princes had come to suspect his dealings with Neptunus but could not be sure if he had taken part in the murders prior to the death of the 1st Prince. His younger siblings would, however, end up dealing with the other two siblings, which he had convinced them to do. By now, he was actively in relationships with all of his younger siblings, which had made his movements much easier. While preparing to see to the death of his sister, he would marry his various siblings, including Iuno no Petellia would bring him the son Saturnus. By the birth of Saturnus, he would be 60, and the only person between him and the throne would still stand, herself wed to one of his brothers, the youngest prince, 16th Prince Virgo vi Maximus, and she were now quite obviously pregnant. It was increasingly important he removes the Princess before she could deliver. Thus, a plan was conceived of his faction to bribe several courtiers in her faction to aligning themselves with Caelus. This would not go as planned, as 2 of the bribed nobles would inform Augustina, and as a result, the move would turn into a more barbaric event. By the end of the unfortunate situation, Augustina would be stabbed to death, with her child undelivered and eventually dying with her. To avoid the situation around the death, Caelus would feign ignorance of the nobles, allowing them to be executed for Heresy. What was important to him was, he was now Heir. Heir to the Throne The remaining years of his position would be quiet, with many of his younger siblings wed to him, and Virgo eventually coming to his side and wedding him too, though reluctant. His siblings were placated by their positions as Queens, or Kings, to the Empire and granted their life for their support. He would continue fathering his children to new wives and Duchesses, by this point having had 18 children aged 70. He would continue throwing lavish events with his half siblings and taking frequent trips to more scenic planets. With his wealth, a new cruiser was constructed on his behalf, that of the ''Caelus Maximus, ''on which he would hold large parties while cruising various nebula and taking in the sights from around the galaxy. 3 short years after his position was established, the Emperor would die suddenly as a result of an attack on the Emperor's personal battle cruiser, ''The Providence. ''The court, in complete shock at the attack, which was the first in centuries, would be quick to gossip about Caelus. However, for once, it was not Caelus' doing to see the death of his father committed. At any rate, a child killing their father the Emperor was illegal, as it was heresy and sacrilege. He would attend the Martyrdom of Maria ceremony, in which all the Emperor's wives would perform their final sacrifice. The Lesser consorts would lead the procession, drinking from the chalice of wine, which included a form of sedative, before having their heart pierced, and left to bleed onto the altar at the foot of the ceremonial coffin. The Empress would be the last one to be sacrificed as the Marian Martyr, her blood spilling onto the altar marked the end of the reign of the previous sovereign and the beginning of the next. As Emperor The ceremony of his ascension was as ostentatious as his life had been beforehand. He was crowned and proclaimed God at the altar of the Cathedral, taking the Communion of wine and bread at the foot of the altar and his first wife, Mariae, proclaimed the Mother of God.